FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to frequency modulation (FM) synthesis, a popular technique for performing frequency modulation in digital computer systems. The technique is especially popular for the generation of harmonic-rich musical tones in electronic musical instruments and multimedia personal computers, although it does have other uses. More specifically this invention relates to how an FM synthesis operator is calculated using digital circuits.